Bajoterra Rocks
by TrueLovenik13
Summary: Un nuevo villano atacará Bajoterra, pero nuestros lanzadores favoritos sólo tendrán que hacer algo: cantar, Eli tiene dolorosos recuerdos hacia su familia, y una gran reencuentro, ¿Lograrán vencer al mal? ... ¿Me pueden dar ideas para canciones? xD (Descontinuada: 08/02/15)
1. Chapter 1

...

Chapter 1: La superficie y familiares

La Banda de Shane, derrotó a Blakk y a los flagelo para siempre, ahora BajoTerra estaba en paz, y armonía, sólo ayudaban con acabar uno que otro ladron por ahí, pero todo estaba pacífico, ahora ellos hacían todo lo que debieron hacer antes, Eli estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama mirando una foto, estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ahora ya no era un adolescente de 15 años, sino ya tenía 16 años, hace poco que los cumplió, miraba con atención la foto, era su familia, su papá Will Shane, su madre, una señora delgada, cabello negro y ojos azul-cielo, él cuando tenía 10 años, una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azul-cielo, y el último se encontraba un niño de 13 años, cabello negro y ojos azul-cielo, ellos dos, pues eran sus hermanos, la niña rubia se llamaba Lissa era su hermana menor y el otro niño se llamaba Alain, su hermano mayor.

Eli sonrió recordándolos, eran muy unidos, hasta que ocurrió un accidente, su sonrisa desapareció al recordar ese doloroso momento, no lo podía sacar de su mente, de a partir de ese momento, su hermano dejo de hablarle, su hermanita era la única que lo apoyaba, ya tendría en este momento unos 13 años, un nudo en la garganta estaba presente.

-Eli-llamó una dulce voz, él volteó era Trixie quien sonreía dulcemente.

-Trix que sucede - dijo sonriendo falsamente.

-Solo vine a decirte si quieres ir un rato a la caverna comercial - dijo ella, Eli la miró y asintió.

-No hay problema, Trix - dijo él, Trixie sonrió pero notó un trozo de papel en la mano del Shane.

-El que es eso - señaló el papel, Eli se dio cuenta.

-Nada Trix solo un trozo de papel, estaba...dibujando - respondió medio nervioso, ella solo asintió dándole la razón, entonces Eli dejó su lanzadora y se fueron.

...

En la superficie:

El sol alumbraba todas las calles de Canadá, en un vecindario, se encontraba una casa color azul, la luz del sol se posó sobre el rostro de una jovencita de 13 años, cabello rubio, lentamente se levantó mostrando unos ojos azules-cielo, se estiró y bostezó cansada, su cabello alborotado, se levantó de su cama y se miró al espejo.

-Wow - exclamó al verse, estaba totalmente despeinada, suspiró frutrada, y comenzó a buscar su peine, hasta que escuchó chillidos.

-Que quieres Jade - dijo cansada, la babosa Jade, (es un dragon chino) saltó, era como la babosa infierno solo con detalles verdes, y dos colmillitos y una cola larga.

Ella volteó y vió que la babosa señalaba la alarma al costado de su cama, ella abrió los ojos.

-¡YA SON LAS 6:30 POR QUE NO ME DESPERTASTE! - gritó alterada, busco debajo de su cama su ropa tirada, se cambió de inmediato y bajó las escaleras rápidamente, desayunó y se fue corriendo hacia su colegio, pero alguien la interrumpió

-LISSA SHANE VEN AQUI - gritó una señora de cabello negro y ojos azul-cielo, era Sofía, su mamá.

-Mamá necesito irme ya, voy a llegar tarde - dijo Lissa, su mamá frunció el seño.

-Señorita, no te olvidas de algo - dijo seria, Lissa negó.

-Lissa, debes llamar a tu hermano, debe estar ya en su preparatoria, le necesito decir algo, ¿ok? ya puedes irte - dijo con el mismo tono serio, Lissa asintió y se fue "volando" a su colegio.

-Desearía que tu papá siga aquí, pero no se puede - dijo deprimida Sofía, entró a su casa, Jade se quedó mirando televisión sentado, que buena vida tenía esa desgraciada babosa (DESARÍA SER UNA BABOSA!).

...

-Ja! te volví a ganar Eli - dijo Trixie muy alegre, Eli se cruzó de brazos.

-Nadie te puede vencer Trix, pero a la próxima te voy a ganar - dijo confiado, ella rodó los ojos sonriente.

-Bien te parece si vamos al cine - preguntó el Shane, ella asintió alegre.

...

En la clase de matemáticas, (que aburrido ¬¬) todos los alumnos estaban durmiéndose en sus asientos, pero el profesor seguía explicando la clase, Lissa era la única que estaba despierta, hasta que se escuchó el timbre del recreo todos los estudiantes se despertaron de golpe, y salieron del salón de clases, ella se quedó sentada y con la mirada baja, el profesor también se fue, ella era la única, sacó un trozo de papel de su mochila y observó a su hermano mayor, Eli que tenía 14 años junta a ella, Lissa sonrió y dio un suspiro.

-Desearía que nunca te hubieras ido a BajoTerra - dijo deprimida, y escuchó un ruido cerca a la puerta.

-Jake que haces aquí - preguntó ella, Jake, un chico pelimarrón, amigo de Eli, y de la misma edad, 16 años.

-Sólo quería saber como estas - dijo acercándose a ella, Lissa comenzó a llorar recordando ese doloroso momento.

-Lissa no debes mantenerlo guardarlo, desahógate, además puedes confiar en mi - le dijo, pero la Shane negó.

-Los siento Jake no...te lo puedo decir - dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de sus ojos, Jake sólo asintió.

...

Eli y Trixie (¡ELIXIE! :3), estaban agotados llegaron al refugio, estacionaron sus mecas y se fueron a dormir, felizmente Kord y Pronto no los vieron, o sino no dejaría de molestarlos, todo estaba oscuro y todos dormían, pero una babosa zipper comenzó a volar por el lugar.

Burpy se despertó rápidamente e hizo un ruido de confusión.

_IDIOMA DE BABOSAS:_

_-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó la babosa naranja, la babosa zipper sonrió_

_-Burpy no me recuerdas, soy yo Dash - dijo la babosa (Dash también es el nombre de mi babosa zipper) voladora, Burpy saltó alegre._

_-No lo puedo creer, eres tu, a los años amigo - dijo abrazandolo, Dash aceptó feliz el abrazo._

_-Yo también - dijo._

_-Pero...no deberías estar con Alain - dijo Burpy, Dash bajó la mirada._

_-Todavía no olvida ese accidente Burpy - dijo deprimido, la babosa infierno bajó las antenitas y después vió un rollo de papel en el cuello de Dash._

_-Dash que es eso - preguntó._

_-Ah! esto, es un mensaje, que mando Lissa - respondió se quitó con sus alitas el rollo de papel y se lo entregó a Burpy._

_-Y... para quién es._

_-Para Eli, es de Lissa, lo extraña mucho, y no podría verlo, hace tiempo que no lo veo - dijo Dash, Burpy asintió y los dos se fueron hacia la habitación de Eli._

_FIN DE IDIOMA ( NO SE POR QUE ESTA EN MAYUSCULA AHHHHHHH!)_

Se escuchó unos chillidos, Eli se levantó y se sobó los ojos, y vió a la babosa zipper.

-¿Quien eres tú amiguito? - preguntó, la babosa aterrizó en su mano.

-Que es esto - dijo, cogió el rollo de papel y lo comenzó a leer:

_Querido hermano: _

_Sé que pasó mucho tiempo, muchos me critican, y me dicen cosas, te extraño, y extraño a papá, desearía ir a BajoTerra contigo, y nunca separarme, pero pasó el accidente, por favor, no quiero que te sientas mal, y no quiero que estes mal, Alain, comenzó a insultar sobre ti hace un instante, solo quería decirte eso, te quiero mucho, somos de la misma sangre, nacimos del mismo vientre, y somos hermanos por siempre y hermanos de corazón, no le hagas caso a Alain, Eli tu eres el único que me ayudó en los momentos mas difíciles de mi vida._

_Pero tengo buenas noticias, mamá me dejó ir a verte, y a Martina también, la recuerdas nuestra prima, las dos podremos ir a BajoTerra, no te sientes feliz, nos vemos en el descenso, me esperas._

_Atte: Tu hermana Lissa_

_PD: Sólo quiero volver a verte, y nuestra tradición, siempre estar unidos, y la otra las canciones._

_PD2: Sabes que los Shane saben cantar muy bien, y... bueno tu cantas excelente. Te ayudaré a combatir el mal_

Eli sonrió, y alegre se levantó de la cama, y dijo.

-Burpy vamos a recoger a mi hermanita...

...

**Hola... que tal su día, el mío estuvo increí...mal ¬¬, Sov tranquila ya actualizaré mi llegada... :D...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**arghhhh... ¬¬ Para que termine esto faltan unos...15 chapters mas...ñeh muy poco... xD**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Y no es el final, habrá canciones más adelante... y música**

**los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado**

**Su creepypastera escritora**

**Nicolle**


	2. Chapter 2

...

Chapter 2: Experimentos, nuevas babosas y un pequeño encuentro

...

Eli estaba montando su meca-bestia medio cansado, ya que en BajoTerra era de noche, pero como en la superficie era de día, tenía que ir a recoger a su hermanita, estaba somnoliento y trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos, felizmente Burpy estaba ahí para mantenerlo despierto.

-Bien ahora solo ahhhhhh... que esperar - estacionó su meca y se quedó parado mirando hacia el descenso.

Burpy impaciente saltaba, de pronto un sonido se escuchó, la pequeña babosa volteó a ver a su dueño, pero este solo lanzó un ronquido, Burpy rodó los ojos y chilló para despertar a Eli, pero nada, después golpeo su mejilla despertándolo de golpe (como en el capitulo "Danza de la nieve" xD adoro ese capi).

-¿Ah? creo que yaaaaaaa... vienen - bosteó el Shane, una babosa zipper transformada descendió y volvió a su forma normal, una chica pelirroja sujetado en dos coletas sueltas y ojos azules, tenía 15 años aproximadamente, Eli sonrió y caminó hacia ella, y o otra chica rubia, y ojos azules-cielo, bajó y su cabello estaba suelto y corrió hacia Eli y lo abrazó por el cuello.

-No lo puedo creer, Eli, - dijo alegre y abrazándolo con más fuerza, Eli le devolvió el abrazo alegremente.

-Vaya parece que no la olvidas todavía - dijo la chica pelirroja.

-Si Martina, y bueno vamos al refugio, - dijo, puso su meca en modo automático, ellas lo siguieron, hasta el refugio, pero no donde estaba Eli, no, era otro.

...

-Bien alumnos... - explicó el profesor, la preparatoria, todos los chicos estaban poniendo atención, pero uno no lo hacía, era Alain Shane que estaba mirando hacia otro lado pensativo y tenía un lapicero en su mano y lo mordisqueaba (yo hago eso cada vez que pienso en algo :/), pero alguien lo sacó de su trance.

-Joven Alain, por favor, preste atención - dijo el profesor golpeando su asiento y "despertándolo" de inmediato.

-Si, no se-se pero-preocupe, ammmm... puede seguir - dijo nervioso.

-Bien como decía... - siguió explicando, Alain suspiró profundo, siguieron las explicaciones y clases hasta que sonó el timbre de receso.

-Se pueden retirar - todos los chicos se levantaron y tomaron sus cosas saliendo del aula, el Shane, se quedó pensativo, sentía algo raro.

-"Por que papá lo eligió, por que" - se decía asimismo, tenía rencor y odio hacia su "hermanito", pero tenía que ocultar eso, su mamá también sabía lo que pasó pero no quería recordarle ese momento, hasta que sonó alguien en la puerta.

-Alain, primo no vas a salir - dijo una chica pelimarrón y ojos violeta de 18 años la misma edad que Alain, era Roxy una prima cercana, pero su segundo apellido era Shane, pero ñeh da lo mismo... (xD).

-Roxy, puedes dejarme solo porfavor - pidió Alain sin mirarla, ella asintió y se fue dejándolo solo. Un sonido lo sacó de su trance, otra vez...

-Es mamá - susurró mirando su celular y contestando la llamada.

-Si - dijo serio.

-Hijo, Alain como estas - dijo ella a través de la llamada.

-Bien, y como esta Lissa, ya debió de haber regresado a la casa - dijo.

-Hijo de eso tengo que hablarte cuando regreses - dijo en voz apagada.

-Mamá no me asustes que sucedió - demandó Alain.

-Alain por favor, cuando vengas te lo diré - dicho esto la llamada se cortó, Alain guardo su celular y se quedó pensativo.

-"Espero que no hayas hecho algo malo hermanita, como lo hizo Eli" - pensó molesto, recogió sus cosas y se fue.

...

-Bien aquí se pueden quedar, luego hablamos, en unas horas regresaré, tengo cosas pendientes ok, cuídense - dijo Eli, Lissa sonriente asintió al igual que Martina.

-Primito no nos estés guardando un secreto - dijo Martina poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

-No nada de eso, jejeje, mejor me voy, cuídate hermana y tu también Martina - se despidió Eli nervioso, partió con su meca dirección al refugio, pero no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba amaneciendo en BajoTerra.

Llegó al refugio e inmediatamente entró a su habitación y se acostó en la cama, pero unos chillidos lo sacaron de su sueño.

-Que quieren - dijo con voz ronca y escondiendo la cara entre la almohada.

-Eli - dijo una voz dulce desde la puerta, el Shane se levantó, y estaba Trixie sonriendo.

-Trix déjame dormir - dijo un poco molesto.

-Son las 8:30 flogo - Ella negó sonriente, Eli dio un suspiro y se levantó, pero la pelirroja puso una cara de confusión.

-Eli, por que tienes ojeras, y parece que no dormiste toda la noche - dijo ella señalándolo, Eli solo bajó la mirada.

-Algo Trix estuve, ammm... no tenía sueño - mintió Eli, Trixie sólo le creyó, bajaron las escaleras, desayunaron, y se pusieron a hacer sus deberes (no lo diré, tengo flogera :p)

...

En las profundidades de las cavernas profundas, estaban los flagelo, esperando ser libarados, el doctor Blakk quedó esclavos de ellos al igual que Will Shane, ellos trabajaban duro, se hacían rasguños o heridas pero Sulfur les hacía trabajar igual, el flagelo tubo una idea... experimentar.

Era lo más poderoso que tenía que hacer, cuando estuvo en una batalla con la Banda de Shane pudo recoger algo de ADN de dos de sus integrantes, Eli y Trixie, sonriendo malvadamente, diseñó una máquina y comenzó hacer el experimento con agua oscura, con algo de ayuda de Blakk y Will Shane, que no estaba muy convencidos con esto del experimento, lograron hacerlo, en humo negro-rojizo aparecieron dos personas, una chica y un chico, pero eran diferentes.

La primera era una chica peliazul y ojos celestes, tenía un collar con un diamante de color rojo, vestía una minifalda de color rojo transparente y unas botas negras que llegaban hasta las rodillas, una polera de color rosa y con detalles negros, un cinturón en su cintura (que redundante xD), pero no tenía armas sus labios estaban pintados de color rojo agrio y estaba con una cara de confusión.

El otro era un chico pelirrojo, vestía unos pantalones negros y una polera de color marrón, tenía un collar con un diamante rojo, sus ojos verdes-esmeralda resaltaban al igual que su cabello, también tenía una cara de confusión, Will Shane y el doctor Blakk estaban con la boca abierta, la chica peliazul se parecía mucho a Eli, y el pelirrojo a Trixie.

Sulfur sonrió ante esto y les explicó lo que tenían que hacer, misteriosamente (misterio... que es misteriosamente misterioso xD) unas babosas como las slirenas aparecieron junto a ellos dos, tenían una apariencia diferente, eran de color azul, ojos amarillos, y sus antenitas tenían una forma de curva y sus detalles eran de color negro y una nota musical en sus espalditas, los dos chicos tenían una cara de odio y furia, lo mas confundible era que no hablaban, solo hacían movimientos con su cabeza, Will Shane furioso comenzó a atacar a Sulfur; Blakk no hacía nada, estaba confundido, pero la chica peliazul volteó y vió a una babosa bengala malvada acercándose, sus ojos dieron un brillo rojo al igual que le diamante, disparó a la babosa mencionada.

Se transformó, tenía la forma de una electroshock solo que no tenía rayos; sus antenas estaban grandes y en forma de curva y lanzó un rayo, pero produció era un sonido molestoso, Will se tapó los oídos al igual que Blakk, el sonido era como un chillido agudo, la babosa paró de cantar y volvió a su forma original y volvió con su dueña.

-Perfecto, al fin BajoTerra será mía, ustedes dos iran y recogerán a todas las babosas que puedan, y si pueden capturen a la Banda de Shane - dijo Sulfur poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica, el chico pelirrojo asintió al igual que la chica peliazul, dispararon a las babosas y salieron del lugar.

...

-Si mamá - dijo Alain entrando a la casa.

-Hijo debemos hablar - dijo acercándose a su hijo mayor.

-Ok pero espérame debo... - pero fue interrumpido.

-Ahora, debo hablar contigo ahora - dijo seria la señora, Alain asintió y se sentaron en la sala.

-Y... mi hermana - preguntó.

-Sobre eso te debo hablar, Lissa... ella... ya no quería...estar aquí... se fue a BajoTerra... - bajó la mirada, Alain abrió los ojos..

-PERO POR QUE... - gritó sobresaltando a su mamá y a Jade.

-Martina y tu hermana se fueron, por que ya no aguantaban ya no volver a ver a tu hermano, no quiero pronunciar su nombre hijo - dijo, el Shane solo se quedó pensativo.

-Y... quiero que vayas a BajoTerra a traerla de vuelta - dijo seria.

-Pero... mamá eso significa que...

-Volverás a ver a tu hermano menor... - completó la frase

...

**Hola a los años xD, los quiero, los extrañé, bueno ya saben notas, calificaciones, estudiar, actualizando a escondidas, digo...digo... amm... espero que estén bien, y Sov, me encanta cuando haces tributos, es tan maravilloso en ti *-***

**los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado**

**Su creepypastera escritora**

**Nicolle**

**PD: Ya actualizaré "poseído" esperenlo**


	3. Chapter 3

...

Chapter 3: Una canción, y una babosa

La alarma de emergencia del Refugio Shane sonó, toda la Banda puso atención a la video pantalla, y lo que vieron los impactó. (rimó, que me dicen ¿Soy buena con las rimas? xD)

Una chica peliazul, ojos celestes, disparaba babosas malvadas, lo que más les sorprendió es que esa chica se parecía en mucho a Eli, vieron a la chica y luego a Eli, y comenzaron a confundirse, después un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes-esmeralda que disparó una babosa carnero malvada haciendo volar a muchas personas. Todos fijaron su vista en Trixie y luego en el chica, después una babosa congelada malvada se acercó y apagó la grabación.

-Debemos ir...oye ¿Sabes por que esos dos se parecían a Eli y Trixie? - preguntó el troll a Pronto, Trixie seguía sorprendida hasta que escucharon un ruido, Eli se estaba marchando con su meca-bestia.

-Chicos algo me dice que Eli nos esta guardando otro secreto - dijo Trixie cruzándose de brazos ya molesta de muchos secretos.

-Vamos, nos necesitan - avisó Kord, los otro dos asintieron y partieron con sus mecas.

...

-No lo puedo creer, ya estamos en BajoTerra - dijo emocionada Lissa.

-Tienes razón, pero debemos conseguir uniforme de lanzador según me dijo el tío Will - dijo Martina terminando de limpiar unos muebles.

-Cierto, pero desearía haber llevado a Jade, pero sabes como es mi mamá - dijo Lissa bajando la mirada, Martina sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-Tranquila, y si vamos a conseguir algunas babosas - Martina puso una mano en el hombro de Lissa para consolarla.

-Bien - dijo simplemente y sonriendo, hasta que se escuchó un ruido de motor.

-¡Lissa! ¡Martina! - gritó alguien corriendo, ellas voltearon de inmediato al oir sus nombres.

-¡Eli! que haces aquí pensé que te habías ido a tu refugio - dijo Lissa.

-Hermana, prima...este...Blakk va a atacar...por favor les...pido que no salgan de...ahhhh..aquí - Trató de hablar recuperando el aire, por lo que corrió.

-¿El Doctor Blakk? - dijo confundida Martina, Lissa volteó hacia ella.

-El Doctor Blak según me dijo papá, es un villano, y "mejora" a las babosas, y trata de gobernar BajoTerra y llegar a la superficie - explicó Lissa.

-Wow - dijo sorprendida.

-Lissa es pido que no salgan de aquí - dijo Eli.

-Eli primo, ¿No te podemos ayudar? - preguntó Martina preocupada, pero Eli negó.

-No, ustedes son novatas todavía, ni siquiera tienen su propias babosas - dijo Eli.

-Esta bien - dijo Martina.

-Ten cuidado, - dijo Lissa.

-No te preocupes hermanita ya vuelvo - Eli corrió y se fue con su meca.

-Debemos quedarnos aquí supongo - dijo Martina, Lissa sólo miraba por donde se fue Eli.

...

-Muajajajajaja... -reian los secuaces de Blakk, Trixie disparó a Bluster, su babosa tornado se transformó en megamorfosis y destruyó a tres babosas carneros malvadas.

-Chicos donde esta Eli - gritó Trixie disparando a una babosa punzante.

De pronto una babosa infierno fue disparada. - Ya vino - avisó Kord, Burpy hizo disparos múltiples destruyendo dos ametralladoras.

-Eli - dijo Pronto alegre.

-Chicos necesito que disparen a todas las babosas que tengan, necesito hacer una fusión - Todos asintieron y dispararon.

-Dirigible, Burpy deben hacerlo - dijo Eli a sus babosas, estas sonrieron y se prepararon para hacer la fusión.

Pero la chica peliazul sabía lo que tramaban y sonrió malvadamente, y saltó en hongo a hongo hasta pararse frente al topoide y el troll.

-Oh oh - dijo asustado Pronto.

Kord gruñó con fuerza y se lanzó hacia la chica, pero ella tenía otros planes, disparó a la babosa antes descrita (en el capitulo anterior, si lo leyeron), y lanzó un rayo, que provocó un sonido agradable y relajante, kord se detuvo y comenzó a relajarse con la canción de la babosa, dio un suspiro de relajación.

-Kord - dijo Trixie. - Eli has la fusión ahora - dijo Trixie a través de un comunicador.

-Lo haré - le respondió el Shane, preparó a Burpy y Dirigible, las disparó se transformaron y crearon una fusión. destruyendo a la mayoría de los secuases, el chico pelirrojo volteó hacia el lugar del disparo, dio un suspiro y se escondió hacia unos arbustos y se acercó sigilosamente hacia el topoide y la chica.

Respiró profundo y disparó a la misma babosa y se transformó y comenzó a lanzar un rayo, pero no emitía ningún sonido.

-CHICOS CUIDADO - avisó Eli, Pronto y Trixie voltearon y vieron a la babosa con la boca abierta y sin emitir sonido alguno.

-¿Ah? - dijo confundida, al igual que Pronto, el chico pelirrojo apareció detrás de la babosa, esta volvió a su forma original, Trixie muy confundida y asustada le apuntó con su lanzadora, Pronto también lo hizo.

-Vete de aquí, de donde eres, quien eres - dijo retadoramente la pelirroja, el chico negó la cabeza con una sonrisa, y contuvo el aire.

-Ya no soporto esto - dispararon a Bluster y Apestosa, pero el chico dio un pequeño grito, y este grito se transformó en un grito horriblemente fuerte, Trixie se tapó los oídos y se desmayó, al menos Pronto resistió al sonido.

-¡Trixie! - gritó Eli.

...

-"Hombres, siempre caen en nuestras trampas" - pensó la chica rodando los ojos.

-Ahhhh... - suspiró Kord, pero la babosa terminó de catar y volvió a su forma original, Kord parpadeó unas cuantas veces confundido y sacudió la cabeza, pero una carnero malvada lo hizo caer al piso.

-Arghhh... - se quejó molesto, y disparó a Masa, pero la chica comenzó a... cantar.

(Canción: Save the Day - Selena Gómez, se las recomiendo ;D)

**_Coro 2:_**

**_Baby when the night starts slipping _**  
><strong><em>When the night starts slipping <em>**  
><strong><em>When the night starts slipping away <em>**  
><strong><em>Boy you got my heartbeat skipping <em>**  
><strong><em>When you touch me even though <em>**  
><strong><em>The time is ticking away <em>**  
><strong><em>Just tell me it's not over <em>**  
><strong><em>And we'll never reach the end <em>**  
><strong><em>But when the night starts slipping away, <em>**  
><strong><em>Save the day <em>**  
><strong><em>De de de de de de day <em>**  
><strong><em>De de de de de de day <em>**  
><strong><em>De de de de de de day <em>**  
><strong><em>Save the day <em>**  
><strong><em>De de de de de de day <em>**  
><strong><em>De de de de de de day <em>**  
><strong><em>De de de de de de day <em>**  
><strong><em>Save the day <em>**

**_eh oh eh, oh eh, oh eh, oh, ah, ah, ah, ah (3x)_**

La babosa carnero se detuvo y escuchó la canción de la chica y volteó y comenzó a atacar a Kord sin transformarse en una babosa malvada.

-AHHHH! - gritó Kord al sentir una explosión cerca a él.

La chica sonrió satisfecha, un secuas de Blakk sonrió y lo llamó por un comunicador.

-Señor Sulfur, ya sabemos que hace la chica - dijo sonriente.

-Que sucedió que hizo - preguntó curioso.

-La chica cantó, y detuvo a una babosa - respondió, esto causo que Sulfur abriera la boca sorprendido.

-TRAILOS AHORA - dicho esto cortó la llamada.

-Psss... - llamó alguien, la chica peliazul volteó pero una babosa Flatulorinka malvada apareció y con el gas expulsado, la hizo caer desmayada.

...

-Trixie - Elli corrió hacia ella y disparó a Joules, y lanzó un rayo de electrocución, pero el chico pelirrojo lo esquivó y disparó a una babosa zipper malvada.

Pero una flatulorinka malvada cayó cerca al chico y lo dejó inconsciente, Eli volteó y los secuaces de Blakk se acercaban, pero no le dispararon ni atacaron; sino que lanzaron unas babosas estropeadas y desaparecieron junto con el chico y la chica.

-Que extraño - dijo.

...

Los flagelo regresaron y llevaban a la chica y el chico en unas meca-bestias.

-Y... ahora que pasó - dijo Sulfur.

-La chica comenzó a cantar y detuvo a la babosa, sucede que la babosa que utiliza le ayuda mucho - .Dedució un flagelo.

-Y... sabes que tipo de babosa es - Sulfur tomó un poco de agua para calmarse, ya que tenía trabajo que hacer.

-La babosa Rock-music - dijo un flagelo entrando, Sulfur escupió el agua sorprendido y comenzó a toser.

-Esa babosa no se vió en años, Y SE DICE QUE ESTA EXTINTA, ¡¿Cómo ellos dos pueden tener a esa babosa?! - gritó sorprendido.

-Si señor, ahora están aquí, los dejare solos - dijeron los dos flagelo, se retiraron del lugar, y los dos chicos caminaron hacia Sulfur y hacer una reverencia a él.

-¿Me pueden explicar de donde sacaron esas babosas. - Señaló a las dos babosas en los hombros de los chicos, ellos solo negaron y cruzaron los brazos desviando la mirada.

-Hablen - Ordenó.

Pero cerraron los ojos ignorándolo, Sulfur se paró de su asiento y caminó hacia ellos, y alzó a la chico por su camisa rosada.

-¡HABLA!, NO SABEN HABLAR - Alzó la voz molesto, los dos negaron inmediatamente y asustados cerraron los ojos. -Eso suponía. -Susurró soltando a la chica haciendo que cayera al piso, el chico pelirrojo la ayudo a levantarse.

-Quiero que vayan a la caverna futuria, y comienzen a disparar a su queridísima babosa, y atrapen a todos los lanzadores o personas que puedan - Dijo Sulfur con un tono de enfado, los dos chicos asintieron.

-Pero antes...-Continuó.- Les pondremos nombres .- Sonrió malvadamente y se acercó a la chica peliazul que retrocedió asustada.

-Tranquila, tu te llamaras...Eloísa, buen nombre. - Dijo, luego vio al chico pelirrojo que estaba asustado también.

-Tu te llamaras...Tiago - Dijo el chico solo asintió nervioso.

-Bien pueden irse ¡AHORA! - Gritó, los dos chicos reaccionaron y lanzaron a sus babosas Rockmusic, y crearon portales y se fueron a la caverna futuria.

-Canciones...interesante, ahora no solo dispararan babosas, sino también cantaran, será emocionante ver esto - Sonrió malvadamente.

...

**Por ahí me dieron un review sobre las canciones... creo que era "Chayanne", lo ví y lo escuché, ya me enamoré x3, y si lo haré, ¿Mas ideas?...y otra vez rimaré xD...**

**los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado, con todo y riñón... x3**

**Su creepypastera escritora**

**Nicolle**


	4. Chapter 4

...

Chapter 4: ¡¿Tienes un hermano?!

Alain estaba empacando sus cosas listo para irse a BajoTerra, su mamá estaba en la entrada de su habitación, con los brazos cruzados y muy seria.

-Mamá tranquila, traeré a mi hermano de regreso - Dijo Alain.

-No estoy preocupada por eso Alain, sólo que recuerdo como tu hermanito cometió un delito ante la familia, y sabes muy bien que fue lo que sucedió, no tengas piedad de él, atácalo, hazlo caer, demuéstrale quien es el Shane real que debe proteger a BajoTerra - Dijo con furia.

-Ok.. y lo haré mamá no te fallaré - Dicho esto, se fue, se despidió de su mamá, y se llevó a Jade, su mejor babosa a parte de Burpy.

-Vete hijo cuídate - Dijo con el mismo tono serio, Alain fue por la alcantarilla y fue hacia la silla.

-Bien, debo ir - Suspiró y bajó velozmente hacia el mundo subterráneo.

...

- "En serio debemos hacer esto" - Pensó Eloísa (la chica peliazul), disparando una babosa trilladora malvada.

- Tobías trae el aparato - Dijo Katherine, el chico asintió y se fue. - ¡OYE! - Gritó llamando la atención de la chica peliazul.

- Deberías irte de aquí - Dijo retadoramente, Eloísa le sonrió malvadamente.

- Me recuerdas a un amigo mío - Dudó Katherine, Tobías corrió hacia ella y le dio el aparato, el mismo que uso contra Quentin.

-Ahora veras - Comenzó a gritar dejando escapar un grito enorme, la chica peliazul se tapó los oídos al escuchar eso, y algo se le vino a la cabeza, sonrió malvadamente.

Disparó a su babosa Rock-musik, y comenzó a cantar tan fuerte con la ayuda de su babosa.

(Canción: Ariana Grande: Problem. ft. Iggy. Azaela )

_**[Iggy Azalea] **_

_**It's Iggy Iz **_  
><em><strong>What you got? <strong>_

_**Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you **_  
><em><strong>In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you <strong>_  
><em><strong>You sayin' that you know <strong>_  
><em><strong>But I really really doubt you <strong>_  
><em><strong>Understand my life is easy <strong>_  
><em><strong>When I ain't around you <strong>_

_**Iggy Iggy **_  
><em><strong>Too biggie to be here stressing' <strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you <strong>_  
><em><strong>More than I love your presence <strong>_  
><em><strong>And the best thing now <strong>_  
><em><strong>Is probably for you to exit <strong>_  
><em><strong>I let you go <strong>_  
><em><strong>Let you back <strong>_  
><em><strong>I finally learned my lesson <strong>_  
><em><strong>No half-stepping <strong>_  
><em><strong>Either you want it or you just playin' <strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm listening to you knowing <strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't believe what you're sayin' <strong>_  
><em><strong>There's a million you's baby boy <strong>_  
><em><strong>So don't be dumb <strong>_  
><em><strong>I got 99 problems <strong>_  
><em><strong>But you won't be one <strong>_  
><em><strong>What<strong> _

Katherine no pudo quedar hipnotizada por la canción y por eso no se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo tirada gracias a la canción de Eloísa.

-Oh oh - Dijo ella, al ver que la chica peliazul le apuntaba con su lanzadora, pero un disparo desde lejos se escuchó volteó de repente y era una chica pelirroja y ojos azules-cielos con traje de lanzadora, una babosa carnero se acercaba hacia Eloísa.

-AHHHH! - Gritó cayendo al piso por la babosa.

-¿Estas bien? - Preguntó la chica pelirroja.

-Si-si gracias, - Dijo Katherine.

-¿Y tu? - Volvió a preguntar, Tobías que también fue impactado por la babosa, cayó al piso.

-Si no te preocupes. - Dijo mareado, la chica palirroja volteó y apuntó a Eloísa con su lanzadora cargada con una babosa trilladora. Ella solo lanzó un quejido de derrota. Después una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules-celestes apareció detrás de la chica.

-Y ustedes quienes son - Dijo curiosa la pelimorada (Katherine osea xD).

-No te lo diremos lo lamento - Dijo la chica rubia.

Pero el chico pelirrojo no se paró solamente ahí sino disparó a su babosa carnero malvada y ataco a las dos chicas, pero Eloísa también las tenía acorraladas, y al final los dos ganaron, Eloísa y Tiago, Tobias, Katherine y las dos chicas se rindieron.

-NO - Gritó alguien desde lejos, en el fondo apareció una babosa parecida a la infierno, solo con detalles verdes y dos colmillos sobresaliendo, y una cola larga se transformó y lanzó fuego hacia los dos chicos haciéndolos caer al piso mareados.

-Alain... - Susurró la chica rubia.

-No entiendo nada - Dijo Katherine confundida.

-Tranquila, solo son asuntos perso.. - Martina fue interrumpida.

-Ja!, ni creas eso Martina, ¿Conocen a Eli Shane? - Amenazó Alain apuntando con su lanzadora a los dos científicos, estos por el susto asintieron.

-Donde esta - Dijo con un tono serio.

-Emmmm... en el Refugio Sha-Shane - Tartamudeó Tobías. - Y...¿Por qué? - Preguntó Katherine asustada.

-Es nuestro "queridito" hermanito - Dijo sarcásticamente resaltando "Queridito", Katherine abrió la boca sorprendida al igual que Tobías (rimó).

-C-como que hermano - Dijo Tobías.

-No ves el parecido entre yo y él - Señaló Alain serio. Los dos científicos compararon al chico pelinegro con Eli.

-Alain que haces aquí - Dijo Lissa asustada.

-A recogerte, y a enseñarle quien es el verdadero Shane - Dijo...

...

- Chicos me ire un rato a mi habitación - Dijo Eli retirándose.

-Yo también, el magnífico Pronto necesita descansar sus dos cerebros - Dijo el topoide caminando hacia su hamaca.

-Yo también fue un largo día - Dijo Kord somnoliento, pero la alarma sonó volviendo a despertar a todos de un salto.

-QUE SUCEDE - Gritaron todos, la video-pantalla se prendió y mostró algo que sorprendió a todos. Un chico con la misma apariencia de Eli, solo que su cabello es totalmente negro y su fleco medio alborotado estaba apuntando a Katherine y Tobías, una chica rubia y una chica pelirroja estaban presentes y pelaban contra el chico pero este disparó a la misma babosa de antes y apagó la grabación.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y vieron a Eli, este estaba serio y con una expresión de enfado, empuñó sus manos de la furia, todos solo lo veían.

-Eli sucede algo - Preguntó Trixie.

-Claro que algo me sucede... - Dijo serio.

-Ammm... ¿Te encuentras bien? - Dijo Kord asustado.

-No. - Confesó. - Yo conozco bien a esa persona.

-Claro joven Shane se parecía mucho a ti, como no... - Pronto fue interrumpido por una mano en su boca Kord lo miró con una cara de molestia.

-Eli habla - Dijo Trixie.

-El... es...es... - Dijo. - Es... mi...hermano mayor... - Terminó de decir.

- ¿¡Tienes un hermano!?

...

**Ya sé ya sé, siempre actualizaba esto los domingos, pero...**

**actualize a petición de una personita que no me dejaba en paz (no dire quien es xD), y bueno.. cuídense, beshos y abrazos, x3, y... bueno no tengo algo mas que decir... (¿Algo se me olvida?)**

**los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado**

**Su creepypastera escritora**

**Nicolle**

**PD: Ah si, recién lo recuerdo, *aclarándose la garganta* SOV, POR QUE NO ACTUALIZAS!...**


	5. Chapter 5

...

Chapter 5: Enfrentamiento de canto.

-ALAIN DETENTE YA - Gritó molesta Martina cargando una babosa torpedo.

-Jajajaja...primita..solo vine a remediar las cosas - Se burló Alain.

-SABES QUE YA ESTA DECIDIDO OLVIDA EL RENCOR YA - Dijo ya harta y bajando el arma (XD).

-NO PUEDO ENTIENDES NO PUE... - Fue interrumpido por una persona.

-Alain... - Se escuchó alguien detrás del chico pelinegro al igual que el ruido de una lanzadora.

-Y ahora quien será - Pensó de mala gana Alain, lentamente volteó alzando las manos en defensa y lo que vio lo sorprendió (rimó x))

-ELI!... - Gritó Alain abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa al encontrarse con su hermano menor.

-¿Que haces aquí? mamá te envió ¿No? - Interrogó Eli apuntándole con Burpy, esta tenía una cara de odio e ira.

-Que te importa, y quise venir por mi cuenta, mamá me dejó venir - Sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Como te llamas? - Preguntó Trixie caminando hacia Alain. Este solo seguía mirando a Eli, y bajó las manos.

-Mi nombre es Alain... Alain Shane y soy el hermano mayor de Eli - Dijo sosteniendo el arma de Eli bajándola.

-Wow no creí que fueran tan...iguales en apariencia - Dijo Kord mirándolo, esto incomodó a Alain.

-Pronto el magnifico mucho gusto - Dijo el topoide alabándose a sí mismo.

-Yo soy Katherine - Dijo la científica y asi todos se presentaron.

-Aja... - Dijo el Shane mayor incomodo. Trixie vio la expresión de Eli, este tenía una cara de furia, asi que se apartó un poco de ellos.

-Chicos será mejor irnos - Susurró ella al oído de Kord.

-Por que - Susurró otra vez el troll, ella señaló con su cabeza, él volteó y Alain comenzó a gritar a Eli, y este le devolvía el grito, Pronto salió corriendo de los dos.

-Pronto tiene un mal presentimiento - Dijo escondiendo la cara asustada. Todos miraron a los Shane, y estos no paraban de gritarse entre si.

-No entiendo nada - Dijo Trixie. - Eso es un tema muy delicado - Dijo una voz detrás de ellos, voltearon y había dos chicas, una pelirroja sujetado en dos coletas sueltas hasta los hombros y una de cabello rubio ondulado hasta media espalda, y ojos celestes-azules.

-¿Quienes son ustedes? - Preguntó Tobías.

-Me llamo Martina Smith Shane, soy su prima de Eli y de Alain - Dijo la pelirroja con una cara de preocupación.

-Y yo soy Lissa Shane, soy... su hermana menor de Eli - Dijo la chica de cabellos rubios nerviosa.

-Hermana menor - Dijo Trixie sorprendida.

-Si Eli tiene dos hermanos, y uno que viene en camino - Dijo Lissa con un pequeño tono de molestia.

-Wow - Dijo Kord, hasta que se escuchó una explosión.

-AHHHHH! - Gritó Eli al ser lanzado por la babosa de Alain.

-¡Eli! - Gritaron todos y fueron a ayudarlo, Trixie y Lissa lo ayudaron a levantarse por la caída que tuvo, Alain lo apuntó con una babosa carnero. Eli le disparó una babosa vinedrill.

-Mejor vámonos detrás de esas rocas - Gritó Martina, todos corrieron hacia un montón de rocas para esconderse.

-¿No vamos ir a ayudarlo? - Dijo Katherine que estaba junto a ellos.

-No - Dijo Lissa simplemente.

-Pero por que arghhh - Dijo Kord al sentir un disparo cerca a él.

Lissa solo se quedó callada.

...

Alain disparó una babosa electroshock, pero Eli la esquivó y disparó una babosa congelada, pero Alain se escondió detrás de una roca y dejando que se en congele, y disparó a una babosa vinedrill, Eli disparó a Burpy, este incendió las plantas, Alain disparó a Jade y se transformó lanzando fuego de color verde, asi comenzó una pelea entre las dos babosas, Jade había ganado dejando a Burpy en el piso.

-Jajajaja...hermanito mejor ríndete - Se burló Alain.

-Detente...ya no quiero ya pelear contigo - Dijo furioso Eli.

-Miedoso - Dijo Alain.

-AHORA HASTA AQUI LLEGASTE - Eli disparó a una babosa trilladora, Alain disparó a una babosa bengala incinerando a la trilladora.

-Ríndete sino quieres que use esto contra ti - Eli se confundió mucho al oir el comentario de su hermano mayor, luego abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al ver a una babosa slirena malvada.

-JAJAJAJA - Alain disparó a la babosa, este emitió un sonido molestoso, Elí se tapó los oídos por el sonido fuerte, al igual que todos, Lissa tuvo una idea, quejándose se alejo del montón de rocas en donde estaban, y se acercó hacia Eli, que estaba en el suelo.

-AHHHHH! - Gritó Lissa harta, hasta que una babosa Rock-musik fue disparada y venció a la babosa slirena malvada, ella volteó y una chica peliazul estaba parada y seria, la babosa extraña regreso a ella.

-Arghhh - Se quejó Alain molesto.

Detrás de la chica apareció un montón de flagelos y el chico pelirrojo, Kord, Pronto y Trixie salieron de su escondite y les apuntaron con sus lanzadoras, Alain sonrió satisfecho, al ver que su hermanito estaba distraído y lanzó una babosa punzante noqueándolo.

-¡Eli! - Gritó Trixie, Eli cayó desmayado al sentir el golpe.

-Debemos llevarlo lejos de aquí - Kord lo levantó y corrió hacia su meca-bestia, Lissa vio esto y corrió junto a él, al igual que Trixie.

...

Lo llevaron a un pasillo no tan lejos de la batalla que se formulaba.

-Chicas cuídenlo voy a ver si están bien los demás - el troll corrió hacia la batalla.

-Eli despierta - Dijo Lissa, hasta que una risa se escuchó desde el fondo, las dos voltearon y Alain sonreía malvadamente.

-ALAIN AY BASTA PORFAVOR - Gritó Lissa enojada, pero se cayó al ver a una chica pelimarrón y ojos morados salir detrás de Alain.

-Alejandra... - Susurró Lissa.

-Jajajaja...mucho gusto primita - Se burló la pelimarrón.

-Oh oh ahora que hacemos - Dijo Trixie.

-Lista Ale - Preguntó Alain.

-Lista - Respondió ella segura y malvadamente.

Los dos dispararon babosas electroshock, pero Eli se levantó y comenzó a cantar junto a Lissa.

("Cumbia Ninja": El horóscopo dice, xD ;esa canción me hace chillar)

**_Eli: Que ibas a estar a mi lado _**  
><strong><em>que tu y yo pegamos <em>**  
><strong><em>si <em>**  
><strong><em>mi horóscopo me lo dijo <em>**

**_Lissa: Tu signo y el mio _**  
><strong><em>combinan perfecto <em>**  
><strong><em>si <em>**  
><strong><em>Eli: el horóscopo me lo dijo <em>**

**_Eli: No necesito que me compruebes mas nada _**  
><strong><em>Lissa: la gente ya no se puede no equivocar <em>**  
><strong><em>Eli y Lissa: prepárate que yo voy hacía ti <em>**  
><strong><em>con todas las de ganar <em>**

**_Eli y Lissa: El horóscopo dice _**  
><strong><em>Eli: que voy a estar a tu lado <em>**  
><strong><em>Eli y Lissa: el horóscopo dice <em>**  
><strong><em>Lissa: que vamos a estar enamorados <em>**

**_Eli:_**

**_El horóscopo me dijo cuando como y donde _**  
><strong><em>te daré el primer beso <em>**  
><strong><em>también me dijo que no te <em>**  
><strong><em>negaría que te llevaría a otro universo <em>**

**_Que habría química _**  
><strong><em>perfecta vibra explosiva entre sagitario y libra <em>**  
><strong><em>me dijo que iba a ser un día soleado <em>**  
><strong><em>que íbamos a pasear en un carro descapotado <em>**

**_Tu y yo comiendo helados _**  
><strong><em>juntos acaramelados <em>**  
><strong><em>sin preocupaciones relajados <em>**  
><strong><em>el destino tiene todo arreglado<em>**

**_Que vas a estar a mi lado_**  
><strong><em>que tu y yo pegamos<em>**  
><strong><em>si<em>**  
><strong><em>mi horóscopo me lo dijo<em>**

**_Lissa: Tu signo y el mio_**  
><strong><em>combinan perfecto<em>**  
><strong><em>si<em>**  
><strong><em>Eli: el horóscopo me lo dijo<em>**

**_Eli: No necesito que me compruebes mas nada_**  
><strong><em>Lissa: la gente ya no se puede no equivocar<em>**  
><strong><em>Eli y Lissa: prepárate que yo voy hacía ti<em>**  
><strong><em>con todas las de ganar<em>**

**_Eli y Lissa: El horóscopo dice_**  
><strong><em>Eli: que voy a estar a tu lado<em>**  
><strong><em>Eli y Lissa: el horóscopo dice<em>**  
><strong><em>Lissa: que vamos a estar enamorados<em>**  
><strong><em>Eli:<em>**  
><strong><em>Que de viejitos viviremos<em>**  
><strong><em>tomando sol en la arena<em>**  
><strong><em>yo tu príncipe<em>**  
><strong><em>y tu la doncella<em>**

**_Seré tu ascendente_**  
><strong><em>y descendente todas las noches en vela<em>**  
><strong><em>Lissa: no hace falta que sea de noche pa'<em>**  
><strong><em>que hablen las estrellas<em>**  
><strong><em>Eli: si esta a mi lado la mas bella<em>**

**_Eli: Cuando el mapa celestial_**  
><strong><em>dibuje nuestros nombres<em>**  
><strong><em>pediré aparcar amedritos de tu escote<em>**  
><strong><em>desde ahí contemplar aunque ya no sea humano<em>**  
><strong><em>a mi libre especial como buen sagitariano...<em>**

Desde el fondo una explosión se escuchó...

...

**Lamento la tardanza... pero tenía ya listo el capitulo y YO de casualidad cerré la ventana y no lo había guardado xD error mio...**

**los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado**

**Su creepypastera escritora**

**Nicolle**


End file.
